Holiday Love
by DisneyMan
Summary: Heather has been invited by her girlfriend, Elsa to her sister's yearly Christmas party. However, she is feeling nervous about being rejected again before she met Elsa. Will this night go well? Modern AU


**Hello**

**I have published my first fanfiction. It has taken a couple years to figure out what to write about, starting from scenes of one story to another and what I was passionate about. I would like to thank the writers, The Atlantean and HeathenVampires for their help in fleshing out the story because they're awesome friends, check out their stuff if you haven't. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

It was the middle of December in the town of Burgess. Snow was falling, decorations were out all over, people were out shopping for gifts, carolers warmed the crowd's hearts with their singing. Everyone was prepping up for the most wonderful time of the year and one said person, Heather Ottosen was getting ready for the rest of the night after a hard day at work at the city's grocery store.

"Here you are, dear." Linda said putting the rest of Heather's groceries in a bag.

"Thank you."

"Any big plans for tonight?" Linda asked. _Always eager to know the young life_, Heather thought.

"Yeah. I've been invited to a Christmas party that some of my friends will be at." She shrugged.

"How nice. Anyone special going to be there?" Linda teased.

"You could say that." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed slightly.

"Well, I'll let you off then. Have fun." She said and Heather nodded before heading out to her car. Her expression changed with concern.

_If only she knew_, she thought.

"When is she coming?" A young boy, about seven asked, sitting at the edge of a chair close to the door.

"I don't know but she'll be here soon, Olaf." Said a young woman with platinum blonde hair who was busy putting items in bags in the kitchen.

"I wish she was here now?" Olaf groaned.

"So do I, sweetie. Just wait a little longer."

"Okay." He said and continued watching the door. His mother, Elsa Winters had been dating Heather over a few months now. They first met when they were shopping at the very store Heather worked at and Olaf stumbled upon her and asked for help in search for an item. They would see each other occasionally and they grew closer over the course till Elsa asked her out.

"Olaf, I'll be in the bathroom. If anyone knocks…"

"Look through the peephole." He said. Elsa smiled and then was out of sight.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. It was a knock he knew all too well. He rushed to the door and opened it and gasped happily when he saw who it was.

"Hey you."

"Heather!" Olaf cheered and jumped up so that she could catch him and hugged tightly.

"You ready for tonight?"

"Mama said we wouldn't leave till you came."

"How sweet." She cooed pinching his nose making him snicker.

"Isn't that nice. You're all laughing and cuddling without me?" Heather and Olaf looked at the direction to where Elsa was standing on the edge of the wall with her arms crossed.

"Well you had to go to the bathroom." Heather retorted.

"Yeah." Olaf agreed and Elsa shrugged.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Elsa said and came closer to them till she was in range and kissed Heather.

"Eww." Olaf said looking away.

"I didn't forget you, mister." She sneered as she and Elsa planted a kiss on both his cheeks making him laugh.

"Alright now that that's out of the way, let's gather our things and head to the car." Elsa said.

* * *

"Hello. Glad you can make it guys. And Heather, welcome to House Bjorgman." Elsa's sister, Anna announced.

"Thank you." Heather said.

"Come on in, it's cold out here." Anna said shivering a bit.

"Eh, the cold doesn't bother me." Elsa said.

"So you say." Anna shrugged. She requested to take their coats and hanged them.

"Alright, the party's down this way and the other kids are down the basement, Olaf." She said. Olaf nodded eagerly and rushed out of sight to where the basement was.

Elsa noticed Heather's expression, she seemed excited but was still nervous. She squeezed her grasp gently to make her notice and smiled back.

"Elsa!" A group of people hollered in the kitchen when they saw her. Heather jumped a bit.

"We thought you weren't coming." A white-haired man said who had his arm around a girl with black hair and a bit of color streaks on it

"I did." Anna said.

"Now, now. We weren't going to let you have all the fun." She said making the others laugh.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Heather. She's a bit nervous since she came from down South and has been on her own till Olaf found her. So be nice to her or else."

"Loud and clear." The white-haired man remarked.

"Heather, this is Jack and his girlfriend, Tia or 'Tooth.'"

"S'up." Jack said.

"Hello." Tooth said.

"She's called that because of her thing with teeth, plus she's a dentist."

"Anyway, this is Rapunzel." The blondie smiled wide and waved eagerly "and over there is her husband, Eugene and Eret." She pointed to two men, one with brown hair and a goatee and one with black hair with a peculiar tattoo on his chin, too focused on playing the air hockey. Elsa and Punzie shook their heads.

"And here is Hiccup and his wife, Astrid and over there is Merida." The redhead whom Elsa introduced was Merida, nodded at her. Astrid offered a handshake which Heather accepted.

"She's gonna fit perfectly with this crowd. We ladies have to stick together, right?"

"Aye." Merida said.

"Don't you have someone with you?" Heather asked which caused Merida to raise an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm better off on my own, lass." She said

"We'll see." Eret snickered.

"Shut it, Son of Eret." She retorted back.

"Where's Kristoff?" Heather asked.

"He'll be here later, some idiot made some last minute requests for ice and so my guy is forced to go to go out and make sure he's done early."

"That's a shame." Heather said.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before? Wait, you work at the grocery store" Jack asked. Heather felt a bit alarmed but felt Elsa's hand on her shoulder, easing her a bit.

"Yeah."

"What do you do?"

"I face things mostly in each isle."

"So, you stock?"

"There's that, but facing is where I sort the stuff, organize you know. And stocking is where we put in new items and have to make sure the it goes behind the old stuff."

"Ah. I never knew that. Maybe I should start working there." He said.

"You'll be much better than the other guy who does it. It looks like it wasn't even worked on."

"Do you happen to know who it is?" He asked. Heather was about to answer till the front door opened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Scottman has arrived."

"Hey don't forget us." Said another voice.

"I thought I made it clear that they weren't invited." Anna whispered.

"You think they'd listen?" Elsa whispered back.

"That's right, I'm always invited." A guy with black hair said. He heard a cough and noticed two people behind him with blonde hair. A man with dreadlocks and a woman who wore a braid similar to Anna's were showing a glare at him. "I mean, we're always invited." He said.

"That's Scott, Tuffnut and his twin sister, Ruffnut. They tend to cause trouble." Elsa whispered to Heather who nodded. What Elsa didn't know was that Scott is the one who works at the same store who occasionally flirted with her from time to time.

"So, how have you guys been doing? Astrid, Merida, you're both looking fine tonight." The two girls shot a menacing glare at him which he shrugged off.

"Elsa. What brings you here tonight?" Scott said in tone which made Elsa's skin crawl.

"Who's the hottie?" Scott asked.

"She has a name." Elsa said getting a little irritated.

"My mistake. What's your name, toots?"

"It's Heather." She said.

"Hey, you look familiar."

"No, seriously. I think I've seen you somewhere."

Then a thought came up in his mind. "Wait, you work at the store. I didn't know you were friends with Elsa. And I most certainly didn't know that you were the girl Elsa's been dating for a bit, but she never told me. Wow, I'm hurt. I thought I was her best friend because that's what friends do, they tell each other everything." He decreed

"She never said that." Anna said.

"Hah, you must be embarrassed right now." Tuff laughed. Elsa thought she had enough and signaled Heather to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Scott said catching up with Heather. "How long have you been dating Elsa?

"Scott, knock it off." Elsa called.

"When did you realize you were gay?"

"Do you have a hot sister?"

"Do you know how dumb you are?" Ruffnut whispered making her brother laugh.

"When did your parents find out?"

"STOP!" She cried out and then out of nowhere, she punched him in the nose. Heather soon realized what she done and covered her mouth. She looked at the others who seemed as shocked as she was. Scott let out a groan and blood was dripping down.

"Ow, why'd you do that for?" Scott said irritably holding his nose. Heather didn't answer and instead fled the room.

"Heather, wait." She called but she was too fast and let out a sigh and walked back to where she was before.

* * *

Heather found a bathroom and closed the door behind her and locked it so that she can have privacy. She turned the faucet on and washed her face with some water and dried it with the towel that was hanging next to the sink. She sat on the toilet and started crying, memories of her leaving her home, her family because if the people knew about her sexuality, she could've gotten hurt. She knew it was for the best, but she was still heartbroken because she was on her own and not to trust anyone.

Soon, she got herself together and decided to check out what Olaf was up to in the basement.

She heard screaming and laughter as she came downstairs. She felt alerted with what she saw. A couple kids were wrestling around, and it looked like Olaf was laying on the floor with another kid on top, pinning him down. She was about to get him out until another kid came in. Jakob was it she thought?

"Hey, hey that's enough Zephyr." Jakob said. Zephyr let out a groan and got off Olaf, allowing him to get up and smiled when he saw Heather.

"Hi Heather."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Zephyr gets a little hyper when wrestling's involved."

"I didn't know you like wrestling."

"I usually do it when it comes to my cousins."

"Care to introduce me, bud?"

"Sure. This is Jakob, the oldest" He pointed to Jakob who waved a hand up and back down.

"And this is his sister Robin." He then pointed to a girl with blonde hair who was smiling big and stood up straight.

"Hi." She said.

"I'm Nuffink, please to meet you." He said proudly. Heather appreciated his energy.

"Same." She said.

"He and Zephyr are Hiccup and Astrid's kids." He said.

"And this is Andrea. Rapunzel and Eugene's daughter. She's a little shy." He whispered on the last part. Heather can see why since the little brunette was looking up at her and had a hand rubbing on her arm, but Heather smiled nonetheless and knelt next to her.

"Nice to meet you." She said raising her hand out to her. Andrea timidly took it.

"You're really pretty." Andrea said finally looking up at her with her big green eyes.

"Thank you."

"Hey, we were going to play a game of charades. Would you like to play?"

"Alright."

Soon Heather was feeling much better and had so much fun with the children from playing charades, to being caught off guard when Olaf started a tickle fight. She couldn't get enough of the boundless energy that boy had. Eventually she decided to take a breather on the couch and let them be.

"Are you okay?" Olaf said as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem down."

"To be honest, it's my first time being invited somewhere since back in South Carolina."

"Oh."

"And it's a little overwhelming with being asked so many questions."

"Yeah, some of Elsa's friends are like that."

"I hope you're having fun anyway. I want everyone here to know how nice you are, love how you smile like I do and your hugs as well."

"Hey no one gives a hug as awesome as you do." She said placing an arm around him and he snuggled in closer wrapping his arms around her.

"I like your hugs more." He said. Heather smiled and hugged back.

"Heather, there you are." Anna said who rushed down the stairs.

"What's up?" She said.

"Elsa wanted me to come get you."

"For what?"

"Didn't say. You know my sister, likes to keep secrets." She said.

Anna walked her in the direction to where Elsa was into the living room, secluded from the rest and disappeared in a flash before Heather could ask. She wasn't sure what was going on but there was no going back she thought and looked around for her girlfriend.

"Elsa?" She said.

"Hey." A voice said which startled Heather a bit making her turn around to find Elsa standing next to a corner.

"Hey."

"I take it you got my message?"

"Yeah. Did you need something?"

"I thought if you'd like to dance. Just the two of us, no one prying or anything." She said as she pressed a button on the remote that she held and then music started to play. Heather was bewildered by what was happening.

"Let me make it up to you." She said holding her hand out. Heather then placed hers and Elsa grasped it and pulled her closer slowly to the center of the room and started a slow dance.

"I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Don't be, those guys can be idiots. Besides everyone else here is good with who we date."

"It's just been so long since."

"I know. But you don't have to worry anymore. Yes, there are still people out there who won't agree with who we're interested in but there are many people here who accept us for who we are and love us for that."

"I thought it was just because Olaf has that way of charming people?"

"There's that too but seriously, I wouldn't have asked you to come here if I didn't want everyone here to know how wonderful you are." She said as she made Heather do a little twirl.

"That's pretty much what Olaf said." Heather laughed slightly.

"Because he cares about you as much as I do." She said. Heather smiled and laid her head on her shoulder and they continued dancing.

* * *

The rest of the night went better for Heather. She felt more relaxed and at ease with everyone around her. She bonded with Astrid and Merida quite well due to their animosity with Scott as well. He was kicked out after upsetting Heather so no more worrying about him ruining anything further tonight, yet the twins were tolerable. Eventually they had to go back home when it got late, and Olaf was getting sleepy even though he said he wasn't but was convinced anyway. By then, Heather was then tucking Olaf who was in his snowman pajamas.

"Goodnight Olaf." Heather said while kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Heather?" He called out and she looked back.

"Can I get another hug please?" He said politely.

"Of course." She said as she wrapped around his frame and he squeezed back. Suddenly he came close to her ear about to whisper something.

"I love you." Heather shot her eyes open and froze for a few seconds.

"I love you too." She said, still processing yet continued hugging him till she felt that she had enough.

"See you tomorrow." She said as and smiled at him one more time till she closed the door to let him sleep. She wiped her eyes when they felt a little watery. _How can he be so sweet and accepting for who me and Elsa are?_

Heather headed towards Elsa's bedroom and saw that Elsa was looking at some on her phone.

"Going to bed?" Elsa asked

"Yeah. Are you coming?" Heather said.

"In a bit." She said. Heather nodded and went to change into her outfit for the night which was a tank top with navy-blue sweatpants. She was too busy getting comfortable to notice that Elsa was at the door.

"Heather?" She asked. Heather looked up to see her with her holding a small present in her hands.

"I know it's not Christmas, but I wanted to give you this." She said and gave it to her.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"Open it." She said smiling. Heather took it, unwrapped the ribbon around it and opened to find something unusual inside.

"It's a key."

"Yes, but do you notice anything specific?"

"Um. Wait, this looks like your key."

"It's a copy."

"In case you lose yours?" Heather said still confused.

"No. It's for if you want to hang out whenever you feel like it." She said.

"Are you telling me that…"

"You won't be by yourself anymore. This night made me decide that." She said placing her hands over hers and closed them with the key still in her grasp. Heather felt teary and her heart was full of emotion. She placed the key down and suddenly pounced on Elsa, making her fall and hugged her tightly.

"I love it."

"God, I love you both."

"Feelings mutual." She grinned and they shared a loving kiss.

"What's going on?" The two women looked up to see Olaf standing at their doorway.

"What are you doing up, buddy?" Heather asked, wiping some fresh tears off.

"I heard loud voices. You guys are not fighting, are you?" He said with concern.

"Oh, no sweetie. I just gave Heather a little present." Elsa said.

"I get to come here whenever I want." Heather said smiling.

Olaf widened his eyes and smiled big and ran towards Heather and hugged her. Elsa smiled and joined the hug as well.

Heather was overjoyed with how this night turned out. Sure, it started out rough, but she got along with the folks and their children just fine, had a lovely, romantic dance with her girlfriend and got a special gift as a sign of the trust she and her son had. She thought maybe things were going to get better, but Olaf had a question.

"Do I get to open a present tonight?"

**Well I hope you've enjoyed it because it won't be the last you see me. I tend to publish more stories involving the pairing Elsaf because I'd like some more love of that pairing. Olaf's characterization is influenced from him featured in the Elsanna story, "Teach Me" by ATHPluver. He was exactly what I imagined on my take of Olaf, so sweet and accepting, love it. I am happy to take requests but I can't promise that I'll have a new story out soon, but I promise to keep in touch. Until next time.**

**DisneyMan**


End file.
